kingdom_of_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights at Freddy's (Game Review)
'Five Nights at Freddy's '''is an indie horror game by Scott Cawthon. It was released in August 2014, and in a year this game has been given two prequels and a sequel. A spin-off game called ''FNaF World has been later released in 2016, and a book based off the series called Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes has been released. FNaF= Summary In this game, the player takes the role of Mike Schmidt, a human who has recently been hired to work the nighttime security at a 1990s family-friendly pizzeria called "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza", and must make it through their first week as the official night guard. However, the animatronic characters that perform there (Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, and Foxy the Pirate) are able to walk around at night, and attempt to enter the player's office. If the one of animatronics make it into the Office, said animatronic jumpscares the player before stuffing them into a Freddy Fazbear costume in the back room, killing the player and resulting in a ''Game Over. ''In order to prevent this, the player view the animatronics on their security monitor, and close the doors on them when they get too close. However, the player has a limited amount of power to use with the doors, so they must be careful - if the power runs out, both doors will fail and open, leaving the player at the mercy of Freddy Fazbear himself. For the first four nights, the player recieves a call from the previous night guard (who was nicknamed "Phone Guy" by the fanbase), which acts as the game's tutorial. However, during the fourth night's phone call, it is revealed that Phone Guy had been killed by one of the animatronics. On the fifth night, the player receives one last call - however, this call is heavily distorted beyond comprehension. One can also hear animatronic jumpscare sounds in the background in this call, implying that an animatronic is making this call instead of Phone Guy. Should the player survive all five nights, they will recieve a paycheck for $120.00 and the option to go back for a sixth night for some overtime. Once the sixth night is completed, the player recieves another paycheck, this time for $120.50. A "Custom Night" option will then be unlocked, which allows the player to customize the difficulty level of the animatronics, on a scale of 0 - 20. Completing this night will not earn the player a paycheck - instead, they will be fired for "tampering with the animatronics", "general unprofessionalism", and "odor". Rewards The player can recieve rewards based on their in-game performance. Stars The player can receive three stars in the game, each showing off the progress the player has made up to that point. * Star 1 - Completed Night 5 * Star 2 - Completed Night 6 * Star 3 - Completed Custom Night with all animatronics set to difficulty level 20 Easter Eggs The game is full of easter eggs which can be triggered at random or by the player. Most of these are hallucinations on Mike Schmidt's part. * "IT'S ME" Hallucinations ** The player sees an image flash with the phrase "IT'S ME" on it. This is followed by rapid flashing of more "IT'S ME"s, as well as (sometimes) an image of Bonnie without any eyes, and an image of Freddy with bloodshot human eyes. ** Foxy has a sign in front of his attraction - Pirate Cove - that says "Sorry! Out Of Order". On rare occasions, the sign will change to read "IT'S ME". ** In one of the hallways, a set of posters of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica can be seen. On rare occasions, these posters will change to show three children that appear to be crying. On even more rare occasions, the posters disappear completely, revealing "IT'S ME" painted on the wall behind them. *Freddy's Nose **In the player's Office, there is a poster of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica with the phrase "CELEBRATE!!" on it. Clicking on Freddy's nose will cause it to honk. Audio The sound the "CELEBRATE!!" poster makes when Freddy's nose is clicked. The sound an animatronic makes when seen just outside the office. The song Freddy Fazbear plays when the power runs out, right before attacking. He also plays this song while he's in the pizzeria's kitchen. The sound an animatronic makes when jumpscaring the player. (WARNING: LOUD) The sound Golden Freddy makes when jumpscaring the player. (WARNING: LOUD) The Night 1 phone call. The Night 2 phone call. The Night 3 phone call. The Night 4 phone call. (WARNING: Ends in jumpscare!) The Night 5 phone call. The chimes of the a grandfather clock, which plays when the player completes a night. |-|FNaF2= Summary In this game, the player takes the role of Jeremy Fitzgerald (and later, Fritz Smith) who has recently been hired to work at the newly-opened Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The animatronics from the first game have been used for parts to build new, shiny "toy" animatronics that effectively replace them during the day. Just like the last game, the player must survive five nights at this location of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The Phone Guy returns in this game and calls the player all five nights and the sixth night. On the first night, the player only has to worry about the new Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica, as well as the Puppet, a brand-new character. On all the other nights, however, the old, dismantled animatronics from the first game become active, along with the new Foxy (dubbed "Mangle" due to its appearance) and the new animatronic Balloon Boy, and pursue the player as well. Unlike the last game's location, there are no doors to lock out the animatronics. Therefore, the player must do three things to stay alive: *The player must put on a Freddy Fazbear mask when an animatronic is inside the Office or visible in the exit of the vents on either side of the Office. This mask keeps all animatronics except the Puppet and the old Foxy from attacking the player. *The player must open the video feed and wind up a Music Box, making sure not to let it run out. This keeps the Puppet from attacking the player. *The player must use their flashlight to shine light on the animatronics. This slows down all animatronics and can be used on camera feeds, and keeps the old Foxy from attacking the player. However, it has limited battery, and can be stolen by Balloon Boy. Should the player survive, they will receive their hard-earned paycheck of $100.50. This paycheck places the events of the game in 1987. After receiving the paycheck, the player once again has the option to play through the sixth night. After this night, the player recieves another paycheck, this time for $20.10, along with a newspaper informing them that the building is closing, and the new animatronics will be scrapped to repair the old animatronics, which explains why the new animatronics are not in the first game. Afterwards, the player has the option to play the Custom Night where they play as Fritz Smith as opposed to Jeremy Fitzgerald. The night serves a similar function to the first game's and can be used to customize the difficulty of all characters except the Puppet on a scale of 0-20. However, this Custom Night contains several presets to serve as extra challenges. Rewards Just like last time, the player receives rewards based on their performance. Stars The player can receive up to three stars, just like in the first game. *Star 1 - Completed Night 5 *Star 2 - Completed Night 6 *Star 3 - Completed the "20/20/20/20" preset on the Custom Night Collectibles The player can also earn collectibles to place on their desk, based on their performance on the Custom Night presets. *Freddy Plushy - Completed "Freddy's Circus" *Bonnie Plushy - Completed "Double Trouble" *Chica Plushy - Completed "Ladies Night" *Foxy Plushy - Completed "Foxy Foxy" *Toy Bonnie Figurine - Completed "New and Shiny" *Balloon Boy Figurine - Completed "Night of Misfits" *Cupcake - Completed "Cupcake Challenge" *Microphone - Completed "Fazbear Fever" *Golden Freddy Plushy - Completed "Golden Freddy" Easter Eggs Also like the first game, this game is covered in easter eggs. *Visions **Upon starting the game for the first time, the player receives a vision in which they are Freddy Fazbear, on stage with Bonnie and Chica in the first game's pizzeria. The player cannot move and can only look left and right at Bonnie and Chica, who seem to be inactive and are just staring forwards, before the vision abruptly ends (after about a minute) in an "err". **A similar vision appears after completing Night 2, except Bonnie and Chica are glancing curiously at the player, who is again Freddy Fazbear. The vision will abruptly end after about a minute, just like last time, except the "err" will be replaced with "it's me", which refers to the "IT'S ME" hallucinations from the first game. **Yet another vision appears after completing Night 3. Bonnie and Chica now stare at the player intensely - however, their eyes are gone. Upon looking at both Bonnie and Chica, Golden Freddy will appear in the room. The cutscene ends as normal with the "it's me" message. **The last vision occurs after completing Night 4. This cutscene is identical to the first cutscene, in which Bonnie and Chica are looking forwards again, but this time the Puppet arrives and blocks the player's view for the duration of the cutscene. Attempting to look around will cause the Puppet to follow until the cutscene ends with "it's me". *Toy Freddy's Nose **In the player's Office, there is a poster of Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica with the phrase "CELEBRATE!!" on it. Clicking on Toy Freddy's nose will cause it to honk. *Death Minigames **Sometimes, upon dying, the player is taken to one of four Atari-style 8-bit minigame instead of the "Game Over" screen. **"Take Cake to the Children." ***In this minigame, the player takes the role of Freddy Fazbear in a small room and must feed cake to six children spread out across the room while a seventh child cries outside. Eventually, Freddy will begin moving slower and a purple car pulls up to the area. It stops in front of the crying seventh child, and a man colored entirely purple exits. This purple man then proceeds to murder the child and drives off. After Purple Man leaves, the Puppet jumpscares the player, sending them back to the title screen. ***During this minigame, an unknown voice slowly spells, letter-by-letter, "SAVE HIM". **"Go! Go! Go!" ***In this minigame, the player takes the role of Foxy in a purple curtained area within a room. Text on the top of the screen says "Ready?". After a few seconds, the text will change to "Go! Go! Go!", and the player will gain control of Foxy. The player's goal is to navigate Foxy out of the curtains and into the next room where five children are waiting. Upon success, the text will change to "Hurray!" and confetti will appear on the screen, before the minigame resets. After the minigame resets twice, the Purple Man from "Take Cake to the Children." will appear next to the curtained area. Upon navigating to the other room, all five children are discovered to be dead. Upon approaching the children, the old, broken-down Foxy will jumpscare the player, sending them back to the title screen. **"Give Gifts. Give Life." ***In this minigame, the player takes the role of the Puppet in an unknown, square room. In each of the four corners is a child's dead body. Text on top of the screen will instruct the player to "Give gifts." The player must make contact with each child to give them a present. A few seconds after all the presents have been distributed, the presents will disappear and the text will change to "Give life." The player must make contact with all four children again. However, this time doing so will place the masks of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy on the kids' heads. Upon placing the last mask, a fifth child appears in the middle of the room. However, this child is hard to see as 1/60th of a second later, Golden Freddy will jumpscare the player, sending them back to the title screen. ***During this minigame, an unknown voice slowly spells, letter-by-letter, "HELP THEM". **"SAVETHEM" ***In this minigame, the player takes the role of Freddy Fazbear in the current pizzeria. Freddy must follow the Puppet to the Prize Corner, where the minigame will then end. Five bodies are strewn about the place, and touching one will end the Minigame. Golden Freddy also rarely appears, though touching him simply makes him disappear. The Toys can be seen on-stage, and Mangle can be seen in Kid's Cove. The player is not able to interact with the Toys, though touching Mangle will cause the minigame to end. ***During this minigame, an unknown voice slowly spells, letter-by-letter, "SAVE THEM". ***On extremely rare occasion, the Purple Man will appear and pursue the player. When this occurs, the Player will not be able to leave the area, and Purple Man will catch them. The minigame will cut to blue static with a small message on the bottom-left corner of the screen - "you can't" - before the game crashes. *Shadow Animatronics **Extremely rarely, a dark purple version of Golden Freddy, dubbed "Shadow Freddy", will appear in the Parts & Service area of the pizzeria. Staring at him too long will cause the game to crash. **Extremely rarely, a solid-black version of what appears to be an early version of Bonnie/Toy Bonnie will appear in the Office. Staring at it too long will cause the game to crash. This character has been dubbed "Shadow Bonnie". *Paper Plate Balloon Boy **In one of the rooms of the pizzeria, one can see paper-plate cutouts of Freddy, Bonnie, and Balloon Boy. However, rarely, the Balloon Boy cutout will disappear. Lowering the monitor will reveal the Balloon Boy paper plate cutout in the Office, hung on the wall. *JJ **On rare occasions, upon lowering the Monitor, one can see a pallette-swapped Balloon Boy under the desk. There is no need to use the Freddy mask on this animatronic, as it does nothing except hide under the desk. This character has been dubbed "JJ". |-|FNaF3= ...soon... |-|FNaF4= ...soon... Category:TheKrazyStew Category:Five Nights at Freddy's